


Your Presence

by maria-sama (satsunyan)



Series: Oneshots By The Sea [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: DiaMari, F/F, Fluff, MariDia, Student Council Room, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/maria-sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia only wanted peace and quiet, but Mari doesn't want to give her that.</p><p>Fluff, fluff, more fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Presence

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just thought of this short idea for today. So, I dunno, please enjoy it <3 As always, please don’t expect colorful, literary writing because I’m lazy. Thanks! 
> 
> P.S. Special thanks to twitter@g_luceroth for proofreading my trash again!

Dia continued to type on her laptop as she tried to sit in peace inside the student council room. Her eyebrow twitched as she poured all of her effort into ‘Focus,’ ‘Work’ and ‘Peace,’ but it wasn’t working well.

Not far from her, near the end of the room sat a blondie who was quietly reading a book about accounting.

“Why are you here?” Dia asked sternly. She pressed at the enter key on her laptop and pulled the screen downwards to close it.

“ _What?_ I only wanted to spend time here.” Mari looked up from her book and answered with a smile. “It gets _boring_ when I just sit alone in the director’s office you know~”

“But why **here**? You could’ve chosen the library, or the cafeteria or meddle in with those school idols that you have taken an interest in.” Dia leered at her.

“ _Oh, scary~_ But I wanted to spend time with you, Dia~” Mari closed the book and returned it to the shelf. “You don’t reply to my _message_ or talk to me when we see each other in the hallway~”

As if a vein popped onto her head, her eyebrow twitched. “Has it not occur to you that I probably do not like your presence?”

“Oh that’s so mean~” Mari walked over to behind Dia’s chair and leaned over from behind her. She turned to look at her face and whispered into her ear. “You don’t really mean that, do you?”

Dia flinched and immediately got up from her chair. “Wh- What do you know?” She walked towards the window and opened the curtains. “You were gone for 2 years.”

Mari sighed and walked over to her then wrapped her arms around her waist. “I’m sorry.”

Dia immediately turned around, accidentally pinning herself between the wall-window and the school director. “Do not say that! It is not what I wanted to hear!” She balled her hands into fists and stared at the space between them. “You did not even say anything about leaving, much less to even keep on contact and then you just expect for our old relationship to be just rekindled like that? Well, you are wrong!”

Mari frowned and removed her arms from her waist letting it drop to her sides. “I thought that if I had told you anything, it would’ve been more painful to leave, so I didn’t.” She looked at her, green meeting gold in an intense stare. “I guess, I was wrong, huh?” She turned around to leave but she felt a tug onto her shirt.

Dia had cursed her existence into the ground, burned it until they were ashes. It was her presence that always tormented her days. Her presence that was lacking for the past 2 years during her struggle. She left without a word and came back without a word. What was she supposed to feel?

“I…” Dia stared at the ground, uncontrollable tears streaming down her cheeks. “I wanted you to say ‘I’m back’ so I could welcome you… But you have said nothing but ‘I’m sorry,’ and what you did when you first saw me was to touch me as if everything is just a jok—“

Warm lips pressed over Dia’s mid-sentence. The kiss was short and soft.

Dia furrowed her eyebrows. “Why do you never listen to what people has to sa—“

“But I do, Dia.” Mari smiled at her wryly and patted her head. “I listen to every single word.” She smiled. “But if I let you continue you’d go on and on and never finish—“

Dia gritted her teeth, her fists tighter. “This is why I hate you, Mari-san! You do nothing but mock m—“ A finger was placed onto her lips.

“I don’t intend to mock you.” Mari pressed their foreheads together. “Your seriousness is a trait of you that I love so much, but then, I _love_ everything about you.”

“What are you—“

“Give me a chance to _redo_.” Mari smiled at her.

Dia wiped away her tears with her arm and angrily stared at her as if telling her to ‘go on.’

“I’m back, Dia.” She opened her arms wide.

More tears streamed down Dia’s cheeks as she smiled. She slowly walked towards her and threw herself into her arms.

“Welcome back, idiot.”

No matter how wounded she was with her absence, she still knew that it was her presence that she actually enjoyed the most.

(END/Your Presence)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi, bye. I hope you enjoyed this short piece!


End file.
